Death Keeps Knocking On My Door/Transcript
Previously on Legacies :ALARIC: You know, I opened this school to protect these kids. How am I supposed to protect them from stuff that's not supposed to exist? :KALEB: Hell, they even make rules about how we're supposed to eat but they don't tell us what they're actually feeding us. :MG: There's blood bags in that refrigerator right there. :KALEB: But not human blood! :RAFAEL: I killed my girlfriend. I was behind the wheel and I lost control. When I woke up, I was in the hospital, and I don't know anything else. :JO: Are you happy? :ALARIC: I am happy right now. In the arms of my demon-possessed baby mama. :DORIAN: The monsters come one at a time. :DRYAD: I found myself not far from here with an urge to possess that knife. :ALARIC: And who told you to do this? :THE NECROMANCER: The Necromancer! :ALARIC: If you're the one responsible for what went down today, you're gonna wish you were someone else. Middle Of Nowhere/Salvatore Library a lonely road, not far from Mystic Falls, a silhouette of a female figure walks down the street. The screen cuts to the STEFAN SALVATORE MEMORIAL LIBRARY. :HOPE: I'm no stranger to death, but that doesn't mean I want to talk about it. :STUDENT: Dear Grandma, I've been thinking of you, wishing you were here. :HOPE: Voice-over Once a year for Remembrance Day, we're asked to write letters for our lost loved ones. a montage going through different students writing letters, including Rafael. :RAFAEL: Dear Cassie, I miss you every day. :HOPE: We sign our names, fold them up and scatter them through out the cemetery. [ Hope drags her finger across her drawing of the newest monster.] I usually don't see the point in it, why write to the dead? :finishes his letter putting it in the envelope kissing it softly before putting it into the bowl of all the other letters students wrote. :to outside the Salvatore School the night sky just starting to settle as a barefoot unknown girl approaches the building. :into the school to the unknown girl walking through the door dazed and confused. :RAFAEL: Cassie? :HOPE: Cassie? Isn't that your– :RAFAEL: (cutting hope off) My girlfriend :drops his bag hugging the girl newly named Cassie. Hope watches them, her face wearing shock all over it. TITLE CARD & CREDITS Transition Cellar / Basement shouts swinging back his ax as far back as he can before slamming it into the Necromancers head. The ax stays in his head not affecting him in the slightest. :THE NECROMANCER: Was that really necessary? :ALARIC: [ kneeling in front of him ] I told you I need answers. :THE NECROMANCER: Why would I help you, you have me in chains? This indignity will not go unpunished. :ALARIC: We've been at this for days. Answer my questions or I will peel your skin off like a grape and shower you in battery acid! :THE NECROMANCER: the ax out of his head A rather grotesque effort, considering it will feel like the delicate tickle of a feather. necromancer simply hands Alaric the ax. Angrily he stands walking away from him going to his table of torture devices. :ALARIC: up a blow torch Alright, let's see how this feels. turns the blow torch on to seem threatening. :HOPE: the cellar"' Dr. Saltzman. wanting to let her see what he was about to do Alaric turns off the blow torch scrunching his face in frustration. :THE NECROMANCER: Oh, there you are, lovely girl. I was wondering if you'd come visit me again. How's your friend, the one i saw you with earlier, trying to steal an illicit peek at me? :HOPE: As we speak he's having an emotional reunion with his dead girlfriend. I assume we have you to thank. :THE NECROMANCER: Poor thing. Her spirit was clinging to him like a vine in winter. It took barely any effort. [ Alaric begins to put things back on the table ] Just a little wrinkle of the nose, and poof. You're lucky that's all I did. [ Alaric exits the cell calmly shutting the gate ] The way you've treated a man of my stature, you should be ashamed. :ALARIC: Frustrated Literally nobody knows who you are! :NECROMANCER: Scoffs That's impossible. :ALARIC: Hope I'll check on Raf. exits leaving Hope briefly alone with the necromancer :THE NECROMANCER: I-If you want an end to this misery, simply bring me the knife and I'll be on my way. listens clearly intrigued by the monster in front of her. :ALARIC: Hope! Salvatore Boarding School / Hallway Hope and Alaric walk quickly through the halls discussing the newest monster downstairs. :HOPE: I take it things aren't going well. :ALARIC: He's a diva. :HOPE: So what's the plan? I know you don't want to give over the knife but we can't have him raising the lost loved ones of everyone in this school. :ALARIC: I will handle it. I have questions that need answers. :HOPE: Okay, well, I'm not sure your methods are the most effective. ALARIC: them in their tracks by facing her Hope, I said I will handle it. Now just stay away from him. turns seeing Rafael and Cassie sitting on the couches and walks over to them. As he walks away Hope watches taking his warning as a challenge. She walks off while Alaric sits down with the young and confused couple. :ALARIC: Cassie, is it? Cassie I am Dr. Saltzman I am here to help you. :CASSIE: I...I don't understand what's happening. Why am I here? :RAFAEL: I didn't know what to tell her. :ALARIC: Um, well, do you mind telling me the last few things you remember? :CASSIE: Um...Raf and I were driving home from a track meet. The roads were bad, it was wet, and then dark, and I heard this voice telling me to open up my eyes, and then I was here. :ALARIC: Okay. Well, listen, this is gonna be really hard for you to understand but those memories you have are from two months ago. You were in a car accident. You didn't survive, and tonight you were resurrected, from the dead. begins to breathe heavily looking to Rafael for confirmation which he gives her. Salvatore Library HOPE: Find anything yet? DORIAN: [ On a latter reaching the highest shelf ] ''Necromancy is everywhere in occult literature. It's a form of sorcery that dates back to ancient Greece. It involves the ability to communicate with and raise the dead. [ Dorian begins climbing down the latter. ] But there is nothing about a specific necromancer so whoever this dude is, he's been erased from history like every other monster that comes looking for the knife. ''[ Dorian begins to walk away ] HOPE: Is there any way to stop him from bringing back dead people? Because if this week is any indication it's kinda becoming a thing. [ Hope follows Dorian to a separate bookcase while he moves books ] DORIAN: I'll look into it, but tomorrow's my day off so it might take a minute. HOPE: Evil never takes a holiday, Dorian. DORIAN: Well, every year on Remembrance Day, I do. I write my letters, pack my lunch, and I head to the cemetery and ring that bell in honor of my dead family. So for the next 24 hours, ask Dr. Saltzman. HOPE: Fair. But I'm worried about him. Do you think he's okay? DORIAN: I think after the week he's had, he needs a nap. A therapist and maybe even a vacation of his own. Take these to him for me, would you? Thanks. [ Hope takes the books willingly from Dorian ] HOPE: Thanks. [ Hope exits the library. Dorian looks at the shelves of books letting out a deep breath. Hope walks down the hall to find Dr. Saltzman distracted talking with Rafael and Cassie. She takes a deep breath knowing this is her chance. ] Transformation Cellar [ The Necromancer sits in the cellar taking deep breaths as if he smells something coming ] NECROMANCER: Oh. You have a powerful scent of death on you. [ Revealing herself from the shadowed hall Hope walks into the doorway allowing him to fully see her ] It's quite lovely, really. HOPE: I thought maybe we could talk. [ Using her magic she unlocks his chains from outside the cell. Almost instantly he stands free of the chains Alaric had put on him earlier. ] NECROMANCER: Such a puny creature dares to dalliance with The Almighty Necromancer. HOPE: Here's the thing, you don't exits. NECROMANCER: I won't fall for your mind games. HOPE: This isn't a game. Let me lay it out for you. You died, you were in a dark place for what felt like eternity until suddenly you were pulled into the light with a singular, inexplicable mission to retrieve an knife. NECROMANCER: Do continue. [ The Necromancer takes a step closer to the gate. Hope steps off the steps standing in front of the cells. ] HOPE: It's been the same with all the creatures that came before you. A dragon, a gargoyle, a...arachne, a dryad- NECROMANCER: Bah. Such creatures exist only in fiction. HOPE: No. They've been erased from history, and so have you. NECROMANCER: [ laughing ] That's preposterous. I'm world renowned. People tremble at the sound of my name. HOPE: Don't believe me? [ Stepping forward she hands him through the cell the books she had been holding. ] Read up. [ Necromancer takes the books from her, inhaling sharply ] NECROMANCER: No! [ Enraged he throws the books she gave him at the wall. ] No! No! [ In a fit of rage he began destroy what little was in the cell by throwing the pages of the books along with the chair he was just sat in. ] No! No! No! No! A lifetime's work, my legacy, reduced to something as-as pitiful as a brand of sorcery? Where I am barley a footnote? Who is responsible for this vile affront? HOPE: [ standing from her seat. ] That's what I'm hoping you can help me figure out. [ The necromancer considers her proposition briefly before taking the chair off the ground sitting it up right before then sitting down. ] NECROMANCER: Well, then, I'm all ears. ( the scene cuts from inside the cell to outside the Salvatore School before then focusing back in the cell. ) HOPE: If you want to get to the bottom of this, we need to know who's communicating with you. NECROMANCER: No one's communicating with me. My mind is a steel trap. HOPE: But you knew to resurrect Dr. Saltzman's dead fiancée right after he mentioned her to the dryad. That's why he had questions. It can't be a coincidence. You're all coming after the same thing, communicating in some way, so who's pulling the strings? NECROMANCER: [ enraged ] I am no puppet. [ he exhales turning walking away from her briefly before looking back. ] It's less a voice, more an instinct. I simply know things. HOPE: Like how you know you're here to retrieve a knife and return it to a place called Malivore. [ The Necromancer pauses, Hope's mention of Malivore triggering something in his memory. ] NECROMANCER: If I return the knife to Malivore, I will be free. HOPE: Of what? NECROMANCER: The blackness. The Void. The empty oblivion–– HOPE: the necromancer Do you ever just say things once? More importantly, do you know how to get there? NECROMANCER: Only that knife will lead me. [ Hope holds open another book she had brought with her revealing a drawing of three triangles all drawn on top of each other. The Necromancer's face changes as if he knows it. ] HOPE: I'm assuming you know this symbol. NECROMANCER: It is the sign of the worst existential nightmare. The ultimate hell. The–– HOPE: You're doing it again. Focus. What does it mean? NECROMANCER: That symbol represents what you say happened to me. It means no one remembers you. No one celebrates you. No one mourns you. Loosely translated it means, "permanent death." Alaric's Office [ Cassie quietly and swiftly tries to call out to someone from the school. ] ALARIC: That's not a good idea. CASSIE: I need to call my mom. [ With a cup of tea in his hand Rafael reentered the room. ] ALARIC: to Rafael I thought i asked you not to leave her alone. RAFAEL: She was cold. I got her some tea. [ Walking past Alaric, Rafael approaches Cassie with the cup of tea seeing the phone in her hand finally. ] Oh. ALARIC: Cassie, this situation...I'm afraid it might not be permanent, and I don't know how fair it would be for your mother right now to hear your voice. CASSIE: So you think I'm gonna die again? ALARIC: I think it's likely, I'm sorry. I understand that this is an emotional experience for everyone involved and I will be here every step of the way. Is there anything I can get you? CASSIE: I'm hungry. I need a shower. ALARIC: That's not a problem. CASSIE: [ Looking directly at Rafael ] And then I'd let to get to the bottom of how you murdered me. [ Rafael's face visibly changes from scared to guilt ridden. ] Transition Cellar [ The scene cuts to Hope leaning against the wall as the Necromancer paced back and forth while they spoke. ] HOPE: Do you remember how you died? NECROMANCER: I was wandering the beach of Normandy in need of a pick me up, so I thought I'd resurrect a few G.I's to toy with some Nazis. HOPE: I'm glad to hear even evil creatures don't like Nazis. [ Stopping in his tracks he looks back at her. ] NECROMANCER: Nobody likes Nazis. One minute I'm dancing with the dead on the sand, and the next there was just blackness. HOPE: But you don't remember who killed you? NECROMANCER: No though that's not uncommon. The subconscious has a way of protecting the mind against the trauma of death. I see it all the time in my line of work. HOPE: But theoretically, that memory still exists. Right? What if there's a way to access it? NECROMANCER: You want to take a walk through my subconscious? [ Laughs. } Oh, oh, oh. Well, at your own peril my dead. I'm not sure you're tall enough to ride the scary rides, huh? I assume you've got a powerful vampire handy? HOPE: Absolutely. The Salvatore Gym [ Mg laid down on a bench press struggling to lift the waits as he grunted. Spotting him stood Kaleb. ] KALEB: Come on, man. MG: It's too much. KALEB: Not nearly enough. It's them weak ass bunny blood muscles talking. MG: [ Struggling to keep the weights up ] Ain't got nothing to do with bunny blood. It's just heavy. KALEB: Oh, yeah? [ With great ease Kaleb lifts up the weight above his head with one arm. ] Hmm. [ Sitting up fast Mg looks Kaleb up and down both impressed and upset he himself couldn't lift it. Kaleb easily place it back down before walking over to different equipment. ] KALEB: I was on a hunger strike for four days and can still smoke that skinny ass. Think about that. [ Taking his bag Kaleb exit's the gym leaving MG alone with his thoughts. As he leaves Hope enters the gym. ] HOPE: MG, do you know how to do a head dive? MG: Is that a thing? HOPE: It is, it just takes a little, um, precision. MG: I don't know. I mean you might want to get Kaleb. HOPE: Kaleb's not on our Avengers squad, now is he? [ Taking the book she had she pushed it into Mg's chest. ] Here. But not a word of this to Dr. Saltzman. Rafael's Dorm Room [ Rafael sits on his bed stressed out about Cassie. Alaric enters the room with clothing presumably for Cassie. ] ALARIC: It's for Cassie when she's done in the shower. [ Rafael takes the clothing from him before seating them on the bed. Alaric sits on the bed trunk opposite Rafael. ] RAFAEL: Thanks ALARIC: You doing okay? RAFAEL: My head keeps spinning. ALARIC: Yeah. Well, I wish there was something I could say that that would help. But having just been through this myself I'm not sure my head will ever stop spinning. RAFAEL: She thinks that I killed her. ALARIC: Technically, you did. RAFAEL: It was an accident. ALARIC: Doesn't make her any less dead. RAFAEL: This guy that brought her back, do you think we can convince him to let her stay? ALARIC: I'd like to help you out, but as soon as i can figure out how to kill him he's out of here, and likely her along with him. RAFAEL: Then another monster will come, and what if it's worse than this one? Don't you think we should at least think about keeping him around? ALARIC: I would rather spend a lifetime slaying dragons than have another kid at this school what you and I have just experienced at the hands of this creature. Look, the only advice i can offer you is to find closure when someone is taken from us too soon it can haunt us forever. Use this time well. Make your peace with her. See More Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Legacies Season One